The Halls of MSU
by dncr1010p
Summary: All the students of Vampire Academy have moved on to bigger and better things…college. Will conflict get between Rose and Lissa? What about the hidden feelings that Rose has for Adrian? If Rose caves into Adrian’s love what will people think?
1. Chapter 1

Little Update: My story takes after Shadow Kiss to a point. Dimitri is gone but for personal reasons(I will talk about it in a later chapter) and all the students have graduated and the main gang are now in their second year of college at Montana State University. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Rose how's the paper coming along?" Lissa was standing in the doorway of our dorm here at Montana State University.

"Argh, sucks- I have ten more pages to write and its due tomorrow." I was lying on my bed, with my feet in the air and my homework in front of my face.

"Um, Rose isn't it a fifteen page essay and you only have five pages done?" Lissa cocked her left eyebrow up and shut the door.

"Well yes, but I've been busy." I rolled over on my back and put my hands behind my head.

"Busy? Riiight, with who?" Lissa laughed and pulled out her laptop.

"Funny. No I am trying something new. Well that and the counselor is _making _me pick an after school program to attend." I sighed out loud and sat up on my bed.

Lissa laughed before I could even get the word 'school' out. "Seriously? Well what you going for? I don't think they will let you into the math or science club.." Lissa laughed at her own remark.

"Hey, just because I am school illiterate doesn't mean I can't get into a club. I've decided to start my own." I propped my two red satin pillows up against the wall and leaned against them.

"What did you do with my friend Rose? Where is she?" Lissa had a concerned look on her face like she really believed I was someone else.

"Lissa-come on! Its not funny I think it will turn out good. Trust me, when have I ever lied to you." I smiled as I thought of any times I have really lied to her and frowned after I thought of a few.

"Ya, that's what I thought too. Well finish up your paper will you, I am going to meet Christian down by the Commons Area. Maybe once you are finished you could come join us?" Lissa changed her shirt as she spoke and grabbed her purse off the arm of the computer chair.

"Okay, I doubt I will get finished so you two can go ahead. You know how much I _love _hanging out with Christian. Tell him I am sorry we couldn't hang out tonight." I stood up off the bed and grabbed the black flashlight sitting next to my bed and switched it on and off as I spoke.

"Suit yourself. Hey what's the name of your club?" Lissa asked as she propped the door open with her foot.

"Montana Fight Club." I announced switching the black button on and off.

Lissa didn't say anything in reply she just smiled and walked out of our dorm room.

"Jeez, its like I can't do anything abnormal without people thinking there is something wrong with me." I whispered to myself.

"I don't see anything wrong with you." The male voice behind me said.

I jumped and turned around-flashlight still in hand to see Adrian standing in the doorway. The light reflected off his sleek streaked hair and his perky full face making him squint in surprise. He was dressed to perfection-faded out dark denim jeans and a cream colored MSU shirt.

"Rose, shut that off. Why the hell do you need a flashlight in the middle of the day?" Adrian stepped forward letting the door slam behind him and knocking me out of my wonderful dreamy trance.

"Oh, um..well I-" I set the flashlight down on my nightstand and took a deep breath, before I tried to speak again.

"Nothing. I was just trying to finish up a paper. What are you doing? No new freshman to chase?" I watched Adrian's eyes gaze over my body-of course today was the day I picked out a denim mini-skirt and a red fitted v-neck top.

"Rose my heart only beats for you darling. You know that-What's the paper on?" Adrian moved closer to my bed-I could smell his fresh clean scent already. Oh god.

"Um, its for Mr. Enslow's class. Stupid history paper, I don't see how this will help me when I become a guardian, but whatever works for Lissa."

"Well take a break, we could put your bed to use." Adrian wiggled his eyebrows up and down at me.

"Adrian! Seriously can you please not think about sex for one minute and maybe you could actually try to help me with this paper." I pushed Adrian down on my bed and picked up the flashlight and shined it in his eyes.

I straddled his legs and whispered, "Maybe you will-oh god." I realized what I was doing and pulled back from his chest and jumped up off his lap and threw the flashlight across the room. What the hell was I thinking, I can't let myself give into him. But he was so dreamy; maybe if I did give in just once I would see the true-no. NO.

"Thinking hard about whether you want me or not? Its okay I get it all the time, just remember your request. If I help you, you owe me something." Adrian picked up my paper and started reading through the pages.

So not fair-"Will see about that, in the meantime can we please go sit at the table? That way you wont be so tempted to get frisky with me." I pulled two chairs up to my one seated computer desk and sighed.

Adrian got off the bed and sat down next to me at the petite desk and started writing side notes in the margin of the paper. I stayed quiet while he finished reading through the five pages of nonsense. I breathed in slowly, letting his aroma works in way through my nose, oh he smelled so good.

"Rose?" I realized I was leaning into Adrian and my lips were only inches away from his. Oh hell, what do I say?

"Sorry, I am sleepy today." I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair. It got hot really fast and sweat started dripping down my back. I need air, or at least the window open.

"You sure you don't need a break?" Adrian set down the green pencil and turned his body to fully face mine.

"Um, no I just need to open the window-maybe..that will help." I pushed my chair back so fast that it crashed down on its back. I breathed in again and fixed the chair up right and went to stand by the window.

I pushed the latched to the left and tried to push the window up, only to find that the window was jammed. Ugh, seriously nobody ever used this window before or what? I tried to budge the window again but it didn't give even an inch.

"Let me help you." I jumped and turned around to see Adrian's face inline with mine. His lips were full and red in color; I could see the blood pumping its way through. I closed my eyes and the thought of touching them sent a quiver up my back. I opened my eyes to see Adrian had opened the window and was now sitting back at the desk working promptly on my paper.

He didn't look up as I smoothed my hair and sat back down next to him. I tried to concentrate on what Adrian was saying about the paper but his existence was throwing me off. This is exactly why every time I seen Adrian in the halls I went the other way. Of course I had a crush on him, who doesn't? The thing is he knows every girl wants him and I don't want to come off desperate so I've told myself over and over again that he has to work for me.

After two hours of enduring the wonderful presence of Adrian and a full finished paper I couldn't of been happier to get out of the dorm and get some fresh air.

"Thank you for helping me." I said as I grabbed my purse and waited for Adrian to join me.

"Your welcome, you know I am always here to help you." Adrian gathered up his bag as he spoke.

"Um, well I need to go get some fresh air." I cleared my throat and tried to not look at Adrian's backside as he bent over.

"Sure. You owe me you know." Adrian walked slowly towards me. He looked like a model on a runway show in the middle of L.A.

"I know-maybe another time. I really need to go right _now._" I emphasized the _now_ part because he was getting closer to me with each step.

Adrian stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes; he didn't say a word as he pulled me close to his body. His hand lightly touched the crease of my back and pulled me towards him.. I was at a loss of words, my body was telling me 'yes' but my mind was telling me 'no'. I should pull away, I want to pull way-no I want this. I want this feeling to boil over and let go. Adrian's eyes were still locked with mine as these thought raced through my mind. He bent his head closer to mine and parted his lips to match the mold of my own. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I moved them closer to his. The friction between our lips was like a magnet, I wanted this and he wanted this too. I pushed up on my toes to end the battle and let our lips coiled only to find us interrupted by the door being pushed open and two bodies standing the in the doorway.

We both jumped back out of the way of the door to see Lissa and Christian gazing at us with confused looks on their faces.

"Um, sorry. I didn't think you would be in here..and with Adrian at that." Lissa mumbled and her face went beat red.

"No your fine, Adrian stopped by after you left and he helped me finish my paper." I noticed my shirt was ridding up my waist and I pulled it down and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, okay that was fun. See you later Rose." Adrian winked at me and walked out.

"Me too, I need to ask Adrian something." Christian announced and ran after Adrian.

"Rose?" Lissa questioned. I turned my back to her and walked to the window. I knew what she was going to ask me and I have no clue what I am going to say.

"Um, I mean that's great if you and Adrian are trying this dating thing out. I am happy-"

"We are NOT dating!.Argh. So what I can't kiss someone without everyone _assuming _that we are dating? This is such b.s.-I am out of here." I walked to the door and shoved it open leaving Lissa standing in the room with her mouth wide open and a hurtful look on her face.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I really wanted to write more about Rose and Adrian then anything because there are not a lot of stories on Fan Fiction based on them:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Rose wait up!" A deep voice called behind me and then I was aware of the heavy footsteps falling inline with my fast pace walk. I didn't look over to see who my company was; I just keep on walking to the 'spot'. I keep my face forward and picked up my pace to a slow run, I didn't want to cause a lot of attention. I wanted to be alone and if someone seen me running they would follow my move and find my hiding spot.

"Rose. What the hell is up with you today?" The known voice yelled. I was just about to enter the far west wing door when a manly hand grabbed my upper arm and jerked me back to a halt.

"Rose. Stop this and look at me." I was facing my intruder but I kept my eyes on the ground. I wanted to be alone and for some reason he figured I wanted his company-and I did. But he couldn't know that, not yet I wasn't finished with the test. The test to know if he really truly wanted me the way I wanted him. I was playing games with myself and maybe apart of it was because I was scared deep down. Scared that he would betray me like my mom and like..Dimitri.

"Please Rose. Give me a chance. I want to help you; I want to be there for you. Just give me a chance." The pleading voice whispered. He pulled me close to his body and wrapped his arms around mine; I instantly inhaled his fresh soapy smell.

"I just really need to be alone right now. I don't know what is going on with me but I just yelled at my best friend and I seen the hurt in her eyes and its killing me." I pushed myself closer to his body and mumbled the words.

"Running away is not going to fix things. I will come with you and when you are ready you can go talk to Lissa, she will understand. I promise." He let go of me, and reached for my hand and led me to the west wing door and towards the flight of stairs. We reached the third floor and I pushed away the old dirty empty boxes out of the way to reveal a door-my secret door. I pushed the door open and I led Adrian into the dark shadow room. It wasn't much yet, but I only discovered it a couple months ago. I had a small beat up wooden table that I found in the garbage by our dorm, two chairs that were in fair condition and a sofa that was left in one of the old dorm buildings.

"So this is where you run to in the middle of the night? Or when something is wrong?" Adrian questioned.

I walked further into the room and tugged on Adrian's hand to make him follow.

"This is where I come to clear my head. It helps a lot with Lissa and Christian being together, that way I don't feel like I am invading their privacy." I dropped Adrian's hand and looked around the room before settling down on the sofa.

"Makes scenes, does anyone else know about it?" Adrian questioned while checking his surroundings.

"You."

"Hmm, is that bad?" Adrian made his famous bad boy smile slip up over his face.

"Depends. I really want to be alone right now, but with you around I feel very calm. So you can stay, just as long as you keep your sex thoughts to yourself. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Mind If I sit next to you?" Adrian asked politely. Wow he actually listened to me, hmm.

"Sure, but be careful. I've only sat on this couch a few times so I hope it doesn't cave in on both of us." I laughed and Adrian sat slowly down.

"Were safe, I will catch you before you hit the ground." He confessed and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it around both of us.

"Not to much?" He questioned.

"No, its perfect. Thanks. You really don't have to stay if you have somewhere to be." I tucked my legs up under the blanket and looked at Adrian from the corner of my eye.

"I followed you didn't I? I want to be here-I want to show you I _can _care about you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We were tangled up like a pretzel under the blanket, and it felt so nice like this was meant to be. I sighed in happiness as Adrian kissed me on the forehead and we both fell silent.

Rose…Rose please I need to talk with you. I am sorry if I upset you.

I woke up to an alarming voice in my head..Lissa. "Ugh, Adrian wake up." I nudged Adrian with my arm and slowly peeled myself away from his hot sticky body. Last thing I remember was Adrian saying he wanted me to realize he cared about me. Huh, must have been dreaming.

"Adrian, come on its- _Holy Shit! _It's ten in the morning! I am going to be late for class and my paper is due today. Adrian!" I was yelling as loud as I could trying to get Adrian awake.

"I'm up, don't worry about your paper. Lissa turned it in for you last night, she told me she was heading that way and would drop it off." Adrian yawned and stretched out his arms.

"Really? I wonder what she needs to talk to me about?" I yawned and stood up-my whole body was aching from the position I was in.

"See, she is not mad at you. You should go talk to her right now; we can meet up later tonight. If you want?" Adrian stretched out his legs and stood up to face me.

"Um, sure..I'd like that." I said hesitantly.

"Alright lets get back." Adrian grabbed my hand and led me outside the door; we both stacked back up the boxes and made our way down the stairs out of the west wing door. Adrian walked me back to my dorm and stopped right outside of the door.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Adrian hugged me softly.

"Um..like a date?" I asked foolishly.

"Yes, Rose like a date." He kissed me softly on the cheek and gave me his bad boy smirk before walking away.

I eventually made my way back to the dorm, lucky for me the air was cool outside so my excuse for having a beat red face was covered. I walked into the room and Lissa was sitting on the edge of her bed looking very frazzled.

"Rose, I am so sorry for saying that stuff to you yesterday." Lissa ran up to me and hugged me so tight her fingernails were cutting into my back.

"No, I am the one who needs to be sorry. I don't know what happened to me yesterday, I just flipped out on you for no reason. I'm really sorry." I hugged Lissa back and we stayed that way for a few minutes, the bond between was at an incredible high right now. It felt right to be back with Lissa, I shouldn't care about the things I want, I should be protecting Lissa and worrying about her. But I sometimes got caught off guard and wondered what it would be like to worry about myself for a day and having to only care about my needs and nobody else's. I felt wrong for even thinking about being mad at Lissa so I would do what I have to do to make her see that she was really what mattered in my life. I could have a boyfriend on one side and Lissa on the other. I could handle it, I think….

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read Chapter 1! I was so thrilled when I checked my email and seen all the reviews and alerts. You girls/guys rock!! This chapter was shorter and they probably will stay this way, because I am working on another story right now-so check it out if you are a Twilight fan! Also I set a poll in my profile-also check it out if you are a Twilight fan. Everyone have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year..be safe.**


End file.
